Our Lives Together
by Word Life 316
Summary: 2 years after Let's Pretend, Danny and Sam are planning their wedding and soon discover that the road to holy matrimony isn't as easy as it sounds
1. Chapter 1

You all couldn't wait for it so here it is, the sequel to Let's Pretend, Our Lives Together

Our Lives Together

Part 1

By Word Life 316

A lot had happened in 2 years, Danny and Sam became high school sweethearts and in fact were voted "Most Cutest Couple" at their graduation assembly shortly after that they moved into an apartment together closer to Amity Park College where they were both studying and of course they were still engaged.

Danny and Sam weren't the only ones lucky in love, in grade 9 Tucker got rid of the glasses and switch to contacts which got the attention of one Valerie Gray and soon enough they started dating and still are.

Right now they are all in their senior year of college with graduation in 3 weeks and soon after that Danny and Sam will finally become husband and wife, right now Sam and Jazz were in Jazz's car driving into town to get Sam fitted for her dress.

"Sooo, how long until the big day" asked Jazz.  
Sam looked at her watch "2 months and 3 days till I become Mrs. Samantha Fenton" Sam then shivered "Everytime I say that I fell a tingle up my spine".  
"So I guess you being excited would be an understatement" Jazz said.  
"Oh you know it I've dreamed of this wedding all my life, and then the honeymoon" Sam started to giggle when the thought of her and Danny being alone in the honeymoon suite came to mind.

Jazz smirked "Just remember Sam, when it comes to honeymoons, the loving isn't restricted to the bedroom".  
Sam gave a little laughed "This is coming from a girl who A isn't married or even engaged and B lost her virginity in the back of a Volkswagon Beetle".  
"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO BRING THAT UP AGAIN!" Jazz yelled.  
Sam looked at the fuming Jazz and gave a wicked smile "BEETLE! BEETLE! BEETLE! BEETLE! BEETLE!..." she said over and over.  
"SHUT IT SAM!" yelled Jazz who was now honking the horn in anger.  
"But Jazz you're driving a beetle" Sam said in her defence.  
"So, I like thinks that are small".  
"That would probably explained why you slept with him" Sam said before bursting into laughter.

Jazz then put her foot down on her brake and pointed and glared at Sam "If you weren't my brother's fiancé I would throw you out of this car so fast".  
"Doesn't matter, cause we're here" Sam pointed out.  
Jazz had been so busy fuming over Sam's teasing that she hadn't noticed that she had parked right in front of the boutique, she gave a little growl as they got out of the car and headed inside.

"I don't understand why you insisted on coming here, I mean what's so good about...this...place" that was when Jazz noticed the person behind the counter, it was a boy about her age with blonde hair and bluer eyes than her brother.  
"JOEL!".  
"SAMANTHA!" he said as he went up to hug her "How's my favourite cousin doing".  
"Great" she replied and that's when he noticed Jazz.  
"And who is this" Joel said as he headed towards Jazz and for some reason Jazz could only say one word "I'm...I'm...I'm".  
"This is Jazz, my fiancé's sister and also the maid of honour at my wedding" Sam explained for her.  
"Well it's pleasure to meet you Jazz" Joel said before he kissed her hand which made her giggle like an idiot.

"So I guess your here for the dresses" asked Joel when he got back to Sam.  
"That's correct" she replied.  
"Well the designs are in the back, I'll just go get them" said Joel as he headed to the backroom, meanwhile, Jazz had walked over to Sam and looked at Joel's behind as he headed towards the backroom.  
"Please, Please, Please tell me he's single" Jazz whispered to Sam.  
Sam looked at her and smiled "Your in luck" she replied which caused Jazz to squeal.

TO BE CONTINUED

A short chapter I know, but I want to leave you guys hanging and this time I won't be so frequent with updates and also if you though this was going to be a fully fluff story, YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!  



	2. Chapter 2

I'm surprised that so many people are still reviewing Let's Pretend I personally didn't think that this story would be that successful and at this time I would like to congratulate Andrea for submitting the 200th review!

Also thanks go out cutereviewgirl, divinedragon7, dplover101, centaurgurl08, mrutrtle518, Flashx11, Panic! I'm here, dannynsam4ever, Queen S of Randomness 016, crazybluephantom, Ghostboy814, X-Roosterrelli-X, Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin, DxSfluffluver4ever, DragonSword35d, phantomschica and SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER for reviewing the first chapter

Our Lives Together

Chapter 2

By Word Life 316

A few minutes later Joel came out of the back room with 2 dresses "Alright cuz, here are the designs you asked for, now you can choose between the black one or the white one" Joel said as he held up the two dresses in front of Sam.

Sam looked at each one again and again she really couldn't decide which one to wear, the white one was really elegant but being a goth she also loved the black one "Um...uh...oh man this is hard" Sam said.  
"Just think of what Danny would prefer you in" said Jazz.  
"I'll take the white one Joel" answered Sam.  
"Great choice, now let's get you fitted".

After about an hour of standing still, Joel had finished Sam's dress and were both marvelling at the finished product "Oh Joel it's wonderful" said Sam as he kissed him on the cheek.  
"Well I do my best" replied Joel.  
"Hey Jazz come and check me out" said Sam as Jazz put down the magazine she was reading and went to look at her friend.  
"My god Sam you look wonderful! Danny's going to faint when he sees you in this" said Jazz.  
"He better not, I don't want to get married to a guy that's knocked out" joked Sam.

Sam took off the dress and the three of them headed over to the counter "So how much do I owe you Joel" asked Sam as she went to get her wallet.  
"It's on the house Sam" Joel replied.  
"Really!" said Sam happily.  
"Of course" said Joel with a smile as Sam and Jazz headed for the door.

"Hey Jazz, wait up" said Joel before Jazz could get out the door and for a moment Jazz felt her stomach as he caught up with her "Listen I was wonder if you weren't busy this Friday you would like to go out to dinner or something" Joel asked clearly embarrassed.  
"REALLY!...I mean sure, that would cool" Jazz answered Joel than wrote his number down on a scrap piece of paper and handed it to her "Call me later OK" said Joel as he headed back to the counter and Jazz went into her awaiting car she then looked at the piece of paper and gave a huge squeal much to Sam's annoyance.

After enduring 20 minutes of an excited Jazz, Sam finally got dropped off at her apartment complex she headed up to her and Danny's place and opened up the door "Danny! I'm home" and a moment later she was tackled from behind and landed on the couch.  
She screamed thinking it was an intruder until she turned around and looked into the blue eyes of her fiancé Danny.

"Danny! Don't do that!" said Sam slightly annoyed.  
"Oh come on Sam I was just having fun" replied Danny as he kissed her.  
"Come on Danny get off me I got to get tea ready" Sam demanded as a reluctant Danny got off her and she headed into the kitchen while Danny sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"So what happened to you today" asked Danny from the living room.  
"Well I got my dress fitted today and apparently you sister has a thing for my cousin" replied Sam from the kitchen.  
"You mean Joel?" as Danny headed into the kitchen.  
"Yeah and they're apparently going out on Friday night".

"Well good for her, it's been a while since she dated" said Danny he then looked at what Sam was cooking for their dinner.  
"So what are we having?" asked Danny as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
"Vegetarian Pizza" replied Sam as she tried not to giggle from the kisses he was planting on her neck, ever since Danny and Sam moved in together Sam had convinced Danny to become a vegetarian like her and with the vegetarian meals Sam made, it was clear Danny wasn't missing meat the slightest bit.

"Danny...please...stop it, don't you want to eat dinner" Sam said as Danny continued to kiss her neck.  
That was when Danny whispered into her ear "I'd rather eat you".  
Sam then turned and started to playfully hit Danny "Now you march yourself back into the living room young man, and if you don't you will be left out in the cold tonight and you know what I mean" Sam ordered him like he was a child.  
Danny pretended to sulk as he headed back into living room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmmm, great pizza Sam" said Danny as he took another bite from the pizza.  
"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow" she asked as Danny finished his meal.  
"Well my parents are looking into caterers, we have to find one that can satisfy all of us and my dad and then I'm going to get fitted for my tux after college as well".  
"Well I know your going to look great in it Danny" replied Sam which made Danny blush.  
"By the way how did your dress look today" asked Danny in which Sam just winked and said "You'll have to wait and see".

After dinner they sat in front of the TV with Sam in Danny's arms until they heard the phone ring as Danny went and picked it up.  
"Hello" he said.  
"OH MY GOD DANNY, YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME TODAY" squealed Jazz on the other side of the line.  
Danny looked at Sam hoping she would take phone only to be met by a face that seem to say "I'll break your neck if you give me that phone", That's when he got an idea "Jazz I'm glad you finally dating again" he then started to make interference sounds "Um sorry Jazz you seem to be breaking up...I'll talk to you later" and he hanged up the phone.  
"That's my boy" said a laughing Sam as he walked up to him, wrapped her arms and gave him a kiss "So are you ready for bed?" she asked.  
"I guess so" he replied with a yawn soon following.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later they had both showered and they were heading to the bedroom, neither of them wore much to bed with Danny wearing only boxer shorts and Sam wearing a bra and panties, they both got under the covers and Sam snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight Sam, I love you" whispered Danny. "I love you too Danny" she whispered back as their lips met in a sweet kiss before drifting off to sleep and dreaming of their lives together.

TO BE CONTINUED

So much fluff, so much fluff (starts whimpering in the corner) but even still this story isn't going to be 100 fluff there is going to be some serious drama here too.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating in a while. But anyway thanks go out to pottersparky, romancerox, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, lar lindor, SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER, cutereviewgirl, divinedragon7, 2wingo, giggleaid, Queen S of Randomness 016, crazybluephantom, dannynsam4ever, dAnnYsGiRl777, Panic! I'm Here and Save Danny69 for reviewing Chapter 2

Our Lives Together

Chapter 3

Danny and Sam arrived at Amity Park College in Sam's car the next day. Danny walked into his first class for the day and sat in his seat next to Tucker who looked like he hadn't slept a wink of sleep last night.

"Jesus Tuck you look awful. What happened last night" Danny asked.

"Valerie came over last night" Tucker replied.

"So, she comes over all the time" Danny asked confused.

"Well, you know how Cubist paintings are all weird, with awkward angles and uncomfortable juxtaposition?" Tucker said.

"Yeah" replied Danny.

"Well that was what Val was like in bed last night" Tucker said.

Danny winced "Ouch! So I guess it's over between you two".

"Are you kidding me, that was the greatest night of loving I've ever had in my life! Sure I'm sleep deprived but it was worth it" Tucker said with a smile.

While Danny and Tucker were talking, someone in the back was glaring daggers at Danny. It was Paulina, she hadn't forgotten that 2 years ago when Danny turned her down (A/N: Read Let's Pretend to understand what I'm talking about) even though the only reason she tried to seduce him was because Sarah paid her to, she didn't care "_No one turns down Paulina Sanchez_" she thought. She had been planning her revenge since then and today she was going to put it into action.

Danny and Sam's day was full of short kisses between periods and eating together at lunch. Danny finished lunch a little bit earlier than Sam so he decided to go on ahead and get his books ready for next period. He headed towards the block where his locker was when he noticed an arm blocking his way. That was when he came face to face with Paulina.

"Um...hey...Paulina...what do you want" said Danny slightly confused with the whole situation.

"I haven't forgotten what you did to me" Paulina replied

"Did what to you?" Danny asked even more confused.

"Nobody ever turns down Paulina Sanchez and gets away with it" Paulina said with an evil grin. That was when Paulina saw in the corner of her eye, Sam heading towards then and with that she pinned Danny against the wall and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Danny's was in shock with his arms flailing around before he finally pushed her off him. That was when Danny saw Sam, her body in shock and tears falling from her eyes before taking off in the other direction.

"SAM WAIT!" Danny yelled as he tried to catch up to her. Sam ran into the student car park, hoped into her car and drove off without giving Danny a second look.

Danny starred in absolute disbelief as the car sped down the road and with that he fell to his knees and cried while Paulina looked on from the distance and smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny walked Amity Park's streets for what seemed like hours, all the while trying to call Sam's mobile but to no avail. He didn't want to go home right now as to what Sam would possibly if not definitely do to him when he walked through the door, but one thing he knew for a fact was that Paulina was going to pay. When he finally decided to go back to their place the sun had set. He looked around for Sam but couldn't find her or her belongings. But what he did find broke his heart, made him fall to his knees and cry;

It was the ring.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Whoa! When I said there was going to be drama. I meant it. Sorry about not updating in a while. The next chapter will be up in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to lar lindor, Ghostboy814, cutereviewgirl, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Blood of a Tear, Save Danny69, Pappy's Girl, Queen S of Randomness 016, divinedragon7, fakeout-makeout, 2wingo, romancerox, Fantomgirl 1 on 1, Danny fangirl lover, sazbo88 for reviewing Chapter 3

Our Lives Together

Chapter 4

By Word Life 316

Danny barely got any sleep that night as the lingering smell of Sam in between the bed sheets continued to bring tears to his eyes. The next morning Danny called Sam's parents to see if she was there.

"Hello" said the voice of Sam's mother, Sarah.

"Sarah, its Danny"

"You have some nerve calling me Fenton. My daughter came here last night with 3 suitcases  
and saying how she saw her fiancé kissing another girl! I always knew you were bad Daniel".

Danny's bottom lip trembled as he started to cry again.

"Daniel?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Sarah, I love Sam more than anything. That _slut _Paulina pinned me up against the will and kissed me but I pushed her away the next second and saw Sam running away in tears" the memory of Sam running away like that brought the tears back to his eyes.

He heard Sarah sigh through the receiver "You really mean that, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes I do, now can I please speak to her".

"I'm afraid she left this morning, she's at the train station to move to Canada".

"CANADA! When is it leaving?" Danny said frantically.

"In about 45 minutes" Sarah replied "You better get going".

Danny hanged up the phone, grabbed his keys, placed the ring in his pocket and ran to his car and floored it.

Danny arrived at the train station 20 minutes later and ran up to the gate but was blocked by the gatekeeper "Whoa there son you need a ticket to get past here" he told Danny.

"You don't understand, my fiancé is in there, if I don't get past here I'll lose her forever" Danny said as he frantically tried to get past him but to no avail.

"I don't care for your stories boy, now ever you have a ticket or get lost!"

Danny walked away defeated, he didn't think of bringing his wallet and there wasn't enough time to go back and get it. That's when he noticed a near by dumpster and got an idea, he ran behind it and turned intangible and ran past the gate and making sure no one was watching he turned tangible again behind a pillar and looked at the huge timetable to see where Sam's train was, Platform 17, he then ran towards it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stood on Platform 17 waiting for the train to take her way from the pain and the heartache. She loved Danny more than life itself and before yesterday she though he did too.

"SAM!"

Sam could've sworn she heard Danny calling her, but he couldn't be here so she shrugged it off.

"SAM!"

This time she definitely knew she heard it and she looked to her right and saw Danny running through the crowds towards her, when he got to her he bent over to catch her breath.

"Danny! What are you doing here?"

Danny placed his hands on Sam's shoulders "Sam please don't leave, you don't understand what happened". Sam's anger rose when she remembered the events of yesterday "I don't need to understand, I saw it first hand".

"Paulina kissed me but I wasn't kissing her back, you've got to believe me".

Sam looked away as tears started to fall from her eyes "How can I" she asked.

"How about this" Danny then grabbed her and kissed her passionately, she struggled for a moment but realized that this was a kiss filled with the passion that only true love could give, she wrapped around him as tears of happiness from both their eyes.

When they parted Sam looked at him, smiled and said "I forgive you". Danny got on one knee and got the ring from his pocket "I think you know the routine Sam" said Danny with a grin.

"Then my answer is yes...again" he then placed the ring on her finger and hugged each other before taking her luggage and leaving the station hand in hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived back at their apartment they placed the suitcases near the door and plunked themselves down on the couch.

"I'm sorry for what happened Sammy" Danny said placing an arm around her.

"Don't be" she replied, cuddling up against him "I guess I forgot Paulina was a...um..."

"Slut"

"I was going to say Filthy, Dirty, Disgusting, Brutal, Bottom-Feeding, Trash bag Hoe, but O.K.".

Danny laughed "Why would I want to kiss Paulina anyway, when I have a goddess like you"

Sam blushed as their lips meet in a passionate kiss, Danny started to lick her bottom lip and she gladly let him in. The kiss deepened as Danny leaned forward so Sam was lying down on the couch with Danny on top of her; she started to moan as they parted.

"Danny, take me now" she whispered into his ear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam woke up the next morning feeling quite chilly, of course you would be cold too if you were lying naked on a couch with the only thing covering you was your naked fiancé with his face in between your cleavage.

"Danny, time to get up" said Sam as she softly nudged him, all she heard was the muffled sound of him saying "Five more minutes" and that's when he pushed him off.

"Oww, what was that for" said Danny as he sat up and rubbed his head and looked up at Sam who was standing next to him "I know you love my breasts Danny, but I want to get to school".

"Why do you wanna get to school so bad" asked Danny as he helped Sam pick up their clothes from last night and throwing them into the laundry hamper.

Cause I've got some Grade-A revenge to a certain FDDBBTH" Sam said with an evil smile.

"Ohhhh, OK I got yah, but we should really have a shower first" Danny suggested

"Good thinking" said Sam as she headed to the shower "Your coming or not" she asked from the bathroom which shocked Danny a bit as they had never showered together "Hell yeah" he said as he ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

When they arrived at school Sam's adrenaline was reaching its peak, she looked around the courtyard until she found Paulina talking to her "satellites".

Stand back Danny" she said as she headed towards Paulina, she tapped her on the shoulder and as soon as she turned around she was met by Sam's fist hitting her right in the face and sending her down to the ground, Sam then got on top of her, grabbed her by the hair and repeatedly punched her in the face.

"YOU WANT TO KISS MY FIANCE! HUH!"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN KISS ANY GUY YOU WANT!" by the time she was finished Paulina's nose was bleeding and she had shiners around bother her eyes, but even got on to Sam's fist but she wiped it off as she headed back to Danny.

"You have no idea how hot you looked just now" Danny said in a slight daze which made Sam blush and giggle.

"Come on Danny, we've got class" she then took his hand and they headed to class.

Just then they heard Sam's mobile phone ringing "Hello...oh my god!" Sam then stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong" asked a worried Danny as he looked at Sam's shocked face.

"Jazz and Joel...they were in an accident"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for not updating in a while; I've been suffering from a mild writers block. But hopefully I'm over it.

Thanks go out Wolfinson, KILLERGRIM23, Pappy's Girl, romancerox, dAnnYsGiRL777, cutereviewgirl, Queen S of Randomness 016, Ghostboy814, Save Danny69, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, divinedragon7, 2wingo, sazbo88, Fantomgirl 1 on 1, teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver and phantomschica for reviewing Chapter 4

Our Lives Together

Chapter 5

By Word Life 316

As soon as they got the phone call about Jazz and Joel, Danny and Sam ran to their car and drove to the hospital. When they got there they found Jack comforting a sobbing Maddie and Eric trying to comfort his sister. As soon as Maddie saw her son she ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
"Oh Danny, thank god your here" said Maddie.  
"What's happened to Jazz?" asked Danny as Maddie released from her hug.  
"From what we know Jazz and Joel were having lunch in town yesterday and as they were crossing the street a drunk driver drove past the red light and hit them" she explained.  
Danny and Sam went into shock "Why didn't you call us yesterday?" Sam asked.  
"We tried to but you didn't answer, where were you?" Sarah asked.  
Danny and Sam blushed "We were...um...you know"  
Oh...OHHHHHH!" said Sarah realizing what they meant and blushed as well.

Just then the doctor walked in "You're the Manson's and the Fenton's right?"  
"That's correct" said Eric.  
"Well the good news is Jasmine and Joel are in a stable condition" he started as the group heaved a sigh of relief.  
"But the bad news is, their in a coma".  
Danny would never forget the look on his mothers face, she looked like she was going to faint.  
"Can we see them?" asked Sam.  
"Of course you can" said the doctor as he lead them to the room.

Danny and Sam sat in the hospital room starring at the unconscious bodies of Jazz and Joel for what seemed like hours, both Sam's, Joel's and Danny's parents had left a little while ago.  
"They look so peaceful" said Sam

"The doctor said they could wake up at any second" Danny said as he placed his arm around her.

"I'm just grateful that the car wasn't going that fast when it hit them" Sam said as she placed her head on Danny's shoulder.

"We can't have the wedding until they wake up" said Danny

"I agree, the last thing we want to do is make jazz miss the most important day of her little brother's life."

"Yeah, and who else is gonna fit in her dress" joked Danny.

Sam laughed a little "I'm gonna go get something from the snack machines, you want anything?" Sam asked as she headed for the door.

"I could go for a coffee" Danny replied.

"Sure thing" said Sam as she left the room, she walked down the hallway where she found the vending machines and placed some money in and got a bag of Doritos for herself.

"MANSON!"

Sam turned around and saw Paulina storming down the hallway towards her with a cast on her nose and a transparent protective face mask on.

"What are you doing here Paulina?" Sam asked as she tried not to laugh.

"Why do you think I'm doing here, look what you did to my face, my beautiful face" said Paulina who sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

"Awww I'm so sorry" said Sam sarcastically.

"Shut up loser, who do you think you are to punch me in front of my satellites!"

"What gives you the right to kiss my fiancé!"

"Cause I'm popular and popular girls can do what ever they want."

Sam laughed, "What's so funny?" Paulina asked.

"You don't get it do yah, sure you have popularity, but I have intelligence. I'll be able to go to Stanford or maybe even Harvard, I have a great fiancé and we are gonna have a great life together. And what about you, what's gonna happen to you after you graduate? You think popularity is gonna get you into university? Gonna get you a husband whose gonna love you for who you are and not your $5000 chest? Is it gonna get you a job? Or a home? Or anything like that? If you think popularity is gonna get you through life you need a serious wake up call!"

Paulina was left speechless as Sam got Danny's coffee and headed back to the room.

Later on Danny and Sam left for home; before Danny left he kissed his sister on the forehead, turned off the light and closed the door. When they got home they had dinner and went straight to bed.

"Can't you sleep, Danny?" asked Sam.

"No, I'm worried about Jazz and Joel" said Danny as he starred up at the ceiling.  
Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's torso "Danny, relax, their in good hands"

"I'm just worried that their never wake up and that they would have to...you know...pull the plug."

Sam looked into Danny's eyes "Jazz is strong and so is Joel, I know they'll pull through."

Danny wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead "You're right Sam, thanks"

"Anytime babe" and they fell asleep

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks go out to sazbo88, The ninja that walks, Save Danny69, catgirlversion3.0, Queen S of Randomness 016, romancerox, Inuyashangel, ChesseyWonder221, Fantomgirl 1 on 1, teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver, cutereviewgirl, 2wingo, divinedragon7 and Ghostboy814 for reviewing Chapter 5

Our Lives Together

Chapter 6

By Word Life 316

Sam woke up the next morning to find herself in a sleeping Danny's arms; this had become a daily thing ever since they had moved in together. Just then Sam felt a weird taste in her mouth, she couldn't describe it but it tasted vulgar. Her eyes winded when she realized that something was coming up her throat. She jumped out of bed and darted to the bathroom where she knelt down in front of the toilet and let whatever was coming up from the pit of her stomach, come out of her mouth and into the awaiting bowl. Danny was woken by the sounds of someone hurling up their guts, when he noticed Sam wasn't in bed he realized it was her in the bathroom, he got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom and found his fiancé kneeling towards the toilet and coughing up the last of the vomit.

"Are you alright honey?" asked Danny as he stood in the bathroom's doorway.

Sam stood up "I think so."

Danny walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead "You sure? Cause by the looks of things you just threw up all of last night's dinner"

"Danny I'm fine, it's probably just something I ate" replied Sam as she removed Danny's hand from her head.

"Maybe you should stay home today" suggested Danny.

"No Danny, we've already missed two days of school, I'm not missing a third" said Sam as she headed to their bedroom to change.

Danny gave a sigh as he looked at the toilet bowl and immediately wished he hadn't as he flushed it.

Danny and Sam arrived at school to find Valerie and Tucker waiting near the entrance.

"Guys we heard about Jazz and Joel, has their been any news about them" said Valerie.

"We don't know we haven't called our parents or the hospital" answered Danny.

"Um Val can I speak with you...in private" said Sam.

"Sure...I guess" said Val as Sam and her walked away.

"What are you think their gonna talk about?" asked Danny as he watched Sam and Valerie walk past a corner.

Tucker punched him in the arm "You idiot she's talking about you, what have you done? Or what _haven't _you done more likely."

"Oh that's ridiculous" said Danny

"So what's on your mind" asked Valerie after she made sure no one was eavesdropping on them.

"It's about Danny" replied Sam

"Let me guess...he's not pleasuring you like he used to" said Valerie

"WHAT! That's insane, Danny's great in bed always has been, always will"

Valerie blushed a bit "Then what's the problem"

"Val...I think I'm pregnant"

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks go out to cutereviewgirl, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Queen S of Randomness 016, divinedragon7, Inuyushangel, dannynsam4ever, Fantomgirl 1 on 1, romancerox, Ghostboy814, lar lindor, Amras Felagund and Blood of a Tear for reviewing Chapter 7

Our Lives Together

Chapter 7

By Word Life 316

Valerie eyes grew as wide as saucers "Whoa...ar...are you serious, how do you know?"

"Cause this morning I woke up with nausea" explained Sam.

"That could be anything, It's probably just something you ate" said Valerie.

"But I've also been feeling a little dizzy lately" said Sam.

"You really think..." started Valerie.

"that I'm pregnant with Danny's child, yes" Sam said, finishing Valerie's sentence.

"But doesn't he wear protection?" asked Valerie

"Not usually" replied Sam.

"SAM!" yelled Valerie.

"What! I'm on the pill" said Sam.

"Still he should wear a condom, your getting married in least two months, and a baby would really complicate things" said Valerie.

"What's worse is how I'm going to explain this to Danny" said Sam sadly.

"Now what a minute Sam, we don't even know for a fact you're pregnant" said Valerie as she placed her hands on Sam's shoulders.

"What do you suppose we do?" asked Sam.

"Well seeing as how we're probably going to the hospital after school to check on Jazz and Joel, me and you might go to the gynaecologist there and have a test" explained Valerie.

"That's a good idea, but do me one thing, don't tell Danny or Tuck about this" asked Sam with pleading eyes.

"Relax Sam I won't do that, now come on or we gonna be late for class" said Valerie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon Danny, Sam, Tucker & Valerie headed to the hospital, Sam was quiet the entire ride there and she had been like that since her talk with Valerie, she wouldn't eat at lunch and she always said "Nothing" when Danny asked her what was wrong and he was really starting to get worried. They arrived at the hospital and headed towards Jazz and Joel where they found them just they way they were yesterday they also found a nurse there.

"Hey there, any improvement" Danny asked her.

"Not right now, we just have to wait" the nurse replied as she headed out the door, as she was walking down the hall Sam caught up with her.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the gynaecologist is?" Sam asked.

"Sure, you go down the hall and take a left, it's the first door on your right" the nurse replied.

"Thanks" said Sam as she headed down the hallway

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Danny, Tucker & Valerie were still in Jazz and Joel's room, Danny was sitting in a chair next to Jazz's bed and holding her hand in his, "I miss you Jazz, I hope you wake up soon" Danny said and is if it was right on queue, Danny felt his hand being squeezed, he gave a little jump as he saw Jazz's eyes slowly opening.

"She's awake! Someone get a doctor!" Danny yelled as Tucker went to get a doctor, a doctor came in a few moments later.

"Wh...Where am I?" said Jazz weakly.

"You are in a hospital Jazz, you were in an accident" explained the doctor.

Jazz looked at her surroundings and saw Danny, Tucker & Valerie there "Where's Sam?" she asked.

Danny looked around "Hey, where is Sam?" asked Danny.

"Ummm, I think she's in the bathroom, I'll go look for her" said Valerie as she walked out the door and down the hall to the gynaecologist room.

She opened the door to find Sam sitting on the operating table.

"Hey Sam, what's going on" asked Valerie as she walked over to Sam.

"The doctor is in the back getting my results and well find out if I'm really pregnant" said Sam.

Just then the doctor came in "Okay Miss Manson, I've got your results and...you're not pregnant"

"Oh thank god" said Valerie as she hugged Sam.

"I'll just leave you two alone" said the doctor as he headed to the back.

"Oh Sam, this is great you...what's wrong" said Valerie as she looked at Sam's sad face.

"I don't know, I mean I should be glad I'm not pregnant but I was actually starting to like the fact I was going to become a mother"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was lying in bed when she felt Danny start kissing her neck and running his hands up and her down her barely clothed body, but she pushed him off her as she sat up.

"What's wrong Sam?" Danny asked as he sat up in the bed

"I have a confession to make Danny" said Sam "When we went to the hospital today, I went to see the gynaecologist"

"The gynaecologist, why?" Danny asked.

"I was having ah...um...Pregnancy Test" said Sam

"What! You thought you were pregnant" said Danny.

"I just wanted to make sure because of the nausea this morning" said Sam

"So you're not pregnant" Danny asked hoping that was the right answer.

"No I'm not pregnant" Sam replied

Danny heaved a sigh of relief "Thank god...I mean it's not like I don't want to have kids, I do want to have kids just not right now" Danny said

"Sam here but I guess my maternal instincts because I was disappointed when it came back negative" said Sam

Danny placed an arm around her "I'm sure you'll become a great mother someday"

"You think so" Sam asked

"I know so" replied Danny

"But there's one thing I need to do, when we make love I need you to wear one of these" said Sam as she opened up the bedside drawer and got out a box of condoms.

"You can't be serious Sam!" said Danny

"Danny we were lucky this time, I don't want to get pregnant until after we're married. So until then you wearing the condoms"

Danny grumbled as he took the box from her and got out one of them "Man it's been a while since I've worn one of these" said Danny as he took of his boxers and slid the condom as Sam took off her bra and panties.

"There, you happy now" said Danny

"You know it, now come here" said Sam as Danny dived on top of her which made her laugh.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to sazbo88, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Andrew Laplante, Panic I'm Here, divinedragon7, Inuyashangel, dannynsam4ever, Ghostboy814, Fantomgirl 1 on 1, teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver, Queen S of Randomness 016 and That Bloody Demon for reviewing Chapter 7

Our Lives Together

Chapter 8

By Word Life 316

Saturday mornings were usually the time when Danny and Sam stayed in bed and cuddle up to each other and sometimes even more, however this morning was different as we see them driving to the hospital. When they got to Joel's room they found Jazz sitting next to his bed.

"Hey sis, how long you been here?" asked Danny

"Ever since visiting hours started" replied Jazz as she stroked Joel's hair "He should be the one to have woken up first, not me."

"Don't say things like that Jazz, I'm sure Joel will wake up any day now" said Sam

"And to think the last thing I said to him was "Lunch was delicious", I DID'NT EVEN GET TO KISS HIM OR EVEN SLEEP WITH HIM!" yelled Jazz.

Danny and Sam eyes bugged out of their heads as Jazz realized what she just said "I can't believe I just said that."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks" said Danny as he shuddered at the mental pictures.

"Hey Danny, don't you have to pick your tuxedo" asked Sam, trying to find a way out of this awkward situation.

"Holy crap your right, I was suppose to be there like 3 days ago" said Danny as they walled out of the room, but Sam stopped in the doorway.

"One more thing Jazz, when I'm in the room don't talk about having sex with my cousin, OK" said Sam

"Noted" said Jazz as Sam left the room

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you almost done in there!" said Sam as she waited outside the change rooms as Danny got into his tuxedo.

"Almost, damn this zipper!" a few moments later Danny walked out, "There, how do I look?" he asked.

Sam looked at him in awe "You look amazing in that" she said in a seductive voice as she wrapped her arms around him "I can't wait to rip it off you" she whispered into his ear.

Danny smiled "You'll have to wait till our wedding night, Sam."

"Awww, you no fun" said Sam as she pretended to pout.

"That doesn't mean we still can't have a little fun tonight" said Danny as they started to kiss.

They were interrupted by the coughing of the store clerk "Uh yes, I'll take this one" said Danny.

"Excellent choice sir, I'll just need you to take it off" said the clerk.

Sam grinned "Allow me" she said as she tried to undo the buttons.

"In the change rooms and by himself" said the clerk who was getting kind of annoyed with Sam's antics.

"Of course" said Sam as she let go of Danny as he headed back to the dressing rooms to change back into his regular clothes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz was sitting next to Joel's bed continuing to stroke his hair, Jazz wanted the first time to see Joel in a bed was with her sleeping next to him, she knew it was kind of weird to fantasize about sleeping with someone you've just met but she felt like Joel and her had a special connection with each other, not as special as the one between Danny and Sam but still special just the same. Jazz longed to see his eyelids open and reveal those beautiful sapphire blue eyes that she could get lost in. She looked down at his lips and got an idea, she made sure no one was coming and kissed him, he lips felt so soft and moist and his tongue….Wait a minute HIS TONGUE! Jazz pulled away to see Joel's tongue sticking out a bit and his eyes slowly opening.

"Jazz" Joel said weakly.

"Joel! You're awake; I'll just get the doctor" said Jazz as she pressed the call button. She sat back down and noticed that he was blushing which made her blush too; they leaned towards each other when they were interrupted by the doctors coming in.

That night, Jazz left the hospital and headed towards her apartment, Joel was spending the night at hospital to recover. They spent the day watching TV in his hospital room and even having a few kisses here and there. Jazz walked down the dark, abandoned sidewalk with the biggest smile on her face, but that smile soon turned into horror when she felt someone grab her and cover her mouth with his hand. She gave a muffled scream as he dragged her into an alley way and she was thrown against the wall. She was then thrown down to the ground and that was when she saw her attacker, DASH BAXTER!

She tried to scream, but his hand was still over her mouth as he ripped off her shirt and bra, she struggled to get awaybut she received a vicious slap to the face, Dash then pinned her to the ground as he viciously ripped of her pants and underwear. Hot, wet tears fell from Jazz's eyes as muffled sobs could be heard from her mouth which was still covered by Dash's hand. When she saw him unzip his fly and pull out his member she closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see what happened next.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks go to That Bloody Demon, Inuyushangel, 2wingo, Andrew Laplante, Paranoid-One13, divinedragon7, romancerox, teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver, Fantomgirl 1 on 1, Queen S of Randomness016, Ghostboy814, dannynsam4ever, cutereviewgirl, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Tech-Man and Rana-the-eleven-dragon for reviewing Chapter 8

Our Lives Together

Chapter 9

By Word Life 316

It was 6 in the morning when Danny and Sam were awoken from their slumber from the sound of frantic knocking at the front door, Danny got out of bed, put a shirt on and headed to the front door he opened it to reveal a 21 year old girl.

"Lizzie, what are you doing here said Danny as he rubbed his eyes, Lizzie was Jazz's roommate and best friend, she had short brown hair, brown eyes, bronzed skin, a slender figure and was working to become a model.

"I'm sorry Danny, but have you seen Jazz?" Lizzie asked.

"No I haven't seen her since I left the hospital, why?" Danny asked.

"She didn't come home last night" said Lizzie.

"What's going on Danny?" said Sam as she walked towards them with a night gown on.

"Jazz didn't come home last night" said Danny.

"OK lets not panic, maybe she stayed at the hospital with Joel" said Sam.

Just then the phone rang as Danny went to answer it "Hello...OH MY GOD!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Sam & Lizzie burst through the police station doors to find Jazz, covered in a blanket and shivering.

"Jazz! Oh my god! Are you alright?" said Lizzie as she hugged her best friend; just then a police officer appeared.

"What the hell happened?" asked Sam.

"Allow me to explain" said the police officer "She was raped, some found her naked in an alleyway in the early hours of the morning and brought her here" he explained.

"JAZZ!"

Everyone turned around to see Joel in the doorway out of breath.

"Joel! You're awake" said Danny as Joel walked past him and hugged Jazz.

"Are you okay" asked Joel as he held her in a tight embrace.

"She was raped" said Danny.

"WHAT! What kind of sick twisted SOB would do a thing like that!" said Joel as he let go of Jazz.

"She was able to give us a positive ID on the rapist and they left to arrest him 10 minutes ago" said the officer.

Just then a group of police officers came through the doorway with Dash in handcuffs, as soon as Jazz saw him she started screaming in terror and that's when Danny realized who had raped his sister and felt anger surged through his body.

"DASH YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" said Danny as he dived on top of Dash and started pounding him and being handcuffed Dash was unable to protect himself as the police officers frantically tried to seperate Dash from an enraged Danny, in the end Joel was able to seperate Danny from Dash.

"Danny, that's enough now that's not right" said Joel

"It certainly isn't" said Dash in pain as he tried to get up.

"No...you gotta hit harder" said Joel as he kicked Dash in the groin and started to beat him up himself until the police were finally able to separate them and take Dash to a cell.

"Jazz, are you alright" said Joel as he went back to Jazz who looked into his eyes, Joel saw tears falling from her eyes.

"I just wanna go home" she chocked out through the tears.

"Don't worry I'll take you home" said Lizzie as she helped Jazz up and out of the police station.

"What would make Dash rape Jazz? It doesn't make sense" said Danny"

"I think I know" said Sam as she stormed out of the police station.

"Sam! Where are you going?" said Danny as he followed her.

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N: Lizzie is actually my good friend, Inuyushangel. Thank you Lizzie for letting me use you!


	10. Chapter 10

A big thank you to Rana-the-elven-dragon, Paranoid-One13, Inuyashangel, That Bloody Demon, romancerox, divinedragon7, dannynsam4ever, Cassie 101, Ghostboy814, cutereviewgirl, Queen S of Randomness 016, MCR rocks, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Panic! I'm here, blemoon-175, teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver and Tech-Man for reviewing Chapter 9

Our Lives Together

Chapter 10

By Word Life 316

"SAM! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" said Danny as Sam continued to storm down the sidewalk, just then Sam stopped in front of a house.

"Sam this is Paulina's house" asked Danny confused.

"Exactly" said Sam, Danny looked even more confused.

"Think about it Danny, who is Paulina's boyfriend?" said Sam.

"Well Dash, but I don't understand..." started Danny but was interrupted by Sam.

"Why would Dash want to rape your sister?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, because Paulina won't put out for him" suggested Danny

Sam sighed "He's a jock Danny; he can get any airhead girl at school to get into bed with him. The reason Dash raped Jazz was because Paulina wanted revenge for what I did to her."

"You mean punching her face in" said Danny who laughed a little, remembering that moment.

"And I also kind of told her off at the hospital" said Sam.

"When was she at the hospital?" asked Danny.

"The day I punched her, I saw her at the vending machines and I told her that being popular wasn't going to get her anywhere in life" explained Sam

"I'm impressed you stood up to her Sam, but we have nothing to prove that Paulina had anything to do with it" said Danny.

"There's only one way to find out" said Sam as they walked up to the front door and rang the door bell.

Paulina opened the door "Hello...oh it's you, what do you two losers want?" Paulina said with disgust.

"You know why we're here, we want answers" demanded Sam.

"Answers for what? Why you're both losers" said Paulina smugly.

"No, why your boyfriend raped Danny's sister!" yelled Sam.

"Wh..what are you talking about" said Paulina clearly taking back from what she just heard.

"Your brute of a boyfriend raped my sister last night. He's in jail now after me and Jazz's boyfriend beat the snot out of him" said Danny.

"We now you had something to do with it, so why don't you admit it" demanded Sam.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, now if you don't mind I was in the middle of painting Star's nails!" said Paulina before slamming the door in their face.

"Well that didn't go well" said Danny

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Jazz was resting on the couch with Lizzie sitting next to her.

"I've made an appointment at the hospital to check if you're pregnant or have any STDs" said Lizzie.

"I was on the pill so hopefully the only thing we have to worry about is if he gave me anything" said Jazz.

"He might of giving you crabs" joked Lizzie which made Jazz laugh.

"By the way, how big was he?" asked Lizzie

"I don't really want to remember it but I think he was smaller then Michael's" said Jazz.

"Beetle Boy! He was smaller then Beetle Boy!" which made them both burst out laughing (A/N; Read Chapter 1 if you don't understand).

Just then the door bell rang, Lizzie went to answer it and found out it was Joel "Oh hey you" she said.

"Hey, it's Lizzie right? I'm just came over to check on Jazz" said Joel as he handed Jazz a box of chocolates.

"Awww, that's so sweet of you Joel" said Jazz as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How about I cook you some lunch" offered Joel.

Jazz smiled at him warmly "I'd love that Joel" she said as he headed to the kitchen.

Jazz sighed as she looked at Joel getting ready in the kitchen, Lizzie soon sat down next to her "You are so crushing on him aren't you?" said Lizzie.

"Is it that obvious" said Jazz as she continued to look at Joel through the kitchen "window".

"I don't get what you see in him, so what if he's well built, or has blonde hair or sparkling...beautiful...blue...eyes" said Lizzie now realizing what Jazz saw in him.

"Hey back off girlfriend, he's mine and besides you already have a boyfriend" said Jazz.

"Yeah, hey you know what we should do, Nick, me and you two should go out on a double date sometime" said Lizzie.

"Oh my god, I've always wanted to do that" said Jazz as both the girls squealed.

"What are you girls talking about?" asked Joel.

"Nothing!" Jazz and Lizzie said in unison.

After eating Joel's delicious lunch, Jazz and he were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Joel, I was wondering if you could stay here tonight?" asked Jazz.

"Why" asked Joel.

"Because I don't want to be alone tonight after all that's happened today" said Jazz.

"But you have Lizzie" said Joel as Jazz placed a finger on his lips.

"Please Joel" said Jazz with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want to bring back the memories of last night" Joel said

"Not like that Joel, I just want something to hold tonight" said Jazz who was now blushing.

"Oh, sure I guess it's okay if I stay the night" said Joel

"Thanks Joel, you have no idea how much you mean to me right now" said Jazz before giving him a kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Ghostboy814, Cassie 101, teddygeiger'sinsancecrazyluver, Rana-the-eleven-dragon, Tech-Man, Paranoid-One13, Queen S of Randomness 016, Inuyushangel, Danny fangirl lover, lar lindor, divinedragon7, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Panic! I'm here, cutereviewgirl and duchess of death for reviewing Chapter 10

Our Lives Together

Chapter 11

By Word Life 316

Jazz woke up the next morning to find herself resting her head on Joel's bare chest and his arms wrapped snuggly around her when all the memories of last night came flooding back to her, while their was no actual sex involved it still got pretty hot, Jazz remembered kissing his soft, warm lips, her hands running up and down his masculine body, her hands caressing her slender hourglass figure, she moaning like crazy as he kissed her neck and both of them whispering "I love you" too each other. It was just what Jazz needed to forget about the terrifying ordeal she had suffered the day before. She snuggled into his embrace and went back to sleep.

They finally got out of bed an hour later, just before he left Joel gave Jazz a kiss goodbye and told them they should do it again sometime. As he closed the door behind him, Jazz felt like she was floating on air, she couldn't remember a time she had felt this happy with a boy. Something inside told her that he was the one, the one she would marry, the one who would be the father of her child, the one she would grow old with.

"You're in a good mood today" said Lizzie as she handed Jazz a cup of coffee.

"You wouldn't believe the night I had, it was the most magical thing that ever happened to me, the things he did to me, the ways he made me moan, the ways…."

"OK OK OK! Don't get into details Jazz" Lizzie interrupted

"Sorry Liz" said Jazz

"But….did you see it" said Lizzie

Jazz blushed "I did get a look at it, but only for a moment before he pulled his boxers up."

"How big was it" asked Lizzie, Jazz then whispered into something into her ear which made Lizzie's eyes bulge and almost made her drop her mug.

"You serious" said Lizzie, Jazz only nodded.

"He's a keeper" said Lizzie as she nudged Jazz

"He sure is Lizzie" said Jazz who was on the verge of jumping up and down with joy.

"But remember Jazz you've got that appointment at the doctors to see if you caught anything from Mr. Ape Man" said Lizzie.

Jazz gulped, the thought of getting HIV or AIDS was enough to send anyone out of a good mood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Sam were heading to campus when Tucker ran up to them.

"Guys, you won't believe what has happened" said Tucker.

"What?" said Danny and Sam in unison.

"Paulina's dad refused to bail Dash out for her, and everyone thinks she had something to do with Dash raping Jazz and so no bodies talking to her" explained Tucker.

"But how?" asked Danny.

"Apparently Star heard you guys talking to Paulina yesterday and as soon as she came back into the room, Star stormed out of the house and called her friends" said Tucker.

Sam looked around and found Paulina trying to explain she had nothing to do with what Dash did, but every one continued to ignore her "So what your saying is we've destroyed Paulina's social status" said Sam

"It looks that way" said Tucker.

Sam looked up into the sky, held her hands together and mouthed the words "Thank you," that's when she noticed Dash and Paulina's former followers approaching them.

"Hey Danny, were sorry about what Dash did to Jazz, is she alright?" asked Kwan.

"She's handling it all right, her roommate and boyfriend are taking care of her" said Danny.

"That's great, anyway we were wondering if you two will still inviting people to your wedding" asked Star.

"Let me guess, you guys want to come" Sam said as the former satellites nodded.

Sam and Danny smiled "Well see what we can do" said Sam.

"Great, do you think I can be a bridesmaid?" asked Star.

"Again, well see what we can do" said Sam as the group walked away.

"You're not seriously considering inviting them are you?" said Tucker.

"Why not, we never really had a problem with Star, Kwan and the others, we only really had a problem with Dash and Paulina and now that one of them is behind bars and the other is socially destroyed I don't see why we can't invite them" explained Danny.

"I guess your right, by the way have you seen Valerie?" asked Tucker.

"No we haven't, why?" said Sam

"She was all moody when I came to pick her up this morning, and as soon as I parked the car, she ran out!" said Tucker.

"Maybe it's that time of the month" said Danny which earned him a hit in the back of the head by Sam.

"You don't talk about a girl's period in public Danny! She's probably having a bad day Tucker" said Sam.

"Yeah a bad day….ow man that hurt" said Danny as he rubbed his head.

The rest of the day was like any other boring day, except for the fact that Valerie was avoiding Tucker, Danny and Sam. Tucker was sure that Valerie was gonna break up with him but Danny and Sam continued to tell him that she was having a bad day, or in Danny's case she was PMSing which earned another slap to the back of the head by Sam.

After school, Danny and Sam were sitting on the couch watching the TV when the phone started ringing; Danny went to pick it up.

"Hello…………oh that's great…………yeah, send her my love" said Danny before hanging up.

"Who was that?" asked Sam.

"Lizzie, apparently even after sleeping with all those girls, Dash hadn't caught anything" said Danny

"So what you're saying is…" said Sam

"Jazz is clean, no diseases and she isn't knocked up" said Danny

"That's great, now Joel and she can start on their relationship. It's obvious something's going on between them" said Sam.

"I know, did you see him beat up Dash yesterday 'You gotta hit harder" that was so funny" said Danny as he sat back down with Sam, but before he could get comfortable the phone started ringing again, Danny groaned as he went to pick it up.

"Hello"

"Danny, It's Tucker"

"Oh hey Tuck"

"I've got a serious problem"

"What is it?"

"I went over to Valerie's house to ask what was wrong with her today and I find her locked inside the bathroom, crying her eyes out and refusing to open the door, I don't know what to do man"

"Relax Tuck, we'll be their soon"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Sam arrived at Valerie's house 5 minutes later "Thank god you guys are here" said Tucker frantically as he led them to the bathroom door were they heard Valerie sobbing.

Danny knocked on the door "Valerie, its Danny can I come in?"

"Go away Fenton" yelled Valerie from inside, Danny was shocked; Valerie hadn't called him Fenton since they were 14.

"Oh here let me" said Sam as she knocked on the door "Valerie, its Sam can I please come in"

The crying stopped as Valerie opened the door ajar "Just you, no one else" Valerie said as she yanked Sam in and locked the door again.

"OK Valerie, now can you please tell me what's wrong" asked Sam.

Valerie then broke down and started crying again while sitting on the closed toilet seat. She then held something up, Sam gasped, in Valerie's hand was a pregnancy test;

It was positive.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks go out to Tech-Man, dannynsam4ever, MajorDxSfantatic, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, romancerox, MCR Rocks, Paranoid-One13, cutereviewgirl, Cassie 101, teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver, Opt1mus, dAnnYsGiRl777, Queen S of Randomness 016, divinedragon7, lar lindor, That Bloody Demon, dannyphantomfanatic DxSshipper, Inuyashangel, 2wingo and Ghostboy814 for reviewing Chapter 11

Our Lives Together

Chapter 12

By Word Life 316

Sam starred at the pregnancy test for what seemed like hours.

"Valerie, are you serious" she asked.

"Yes I am, oh Sam what am I going to do?" said Valerie.

"OK lets not panic" said Sam.

"Panic! I'm pregnant with Tucker Foley's child and you're telling me not to panic! I don't even know how I'm going to tell him" said Valerie.

Just then they heard a loud thump outside, Valerie and Sam opened to door to find Tucker unconsciousness on the floor with Danny trying to revive him.

"I think he already knows" said Sam.

10 minutes later Tucker woke up "Wha...what happened?" he said in a daze.

"You fainted, are you all right honey?" asked Valerie.

"I just had the weirdest dream, I heard that you were pregnant with my child" said Tucker who started to laugh, Valerie then showed him the pregnancy test which immediately ceased the laughter and made his eyes bulged.

"Guys, I think it best you leave, me and Val need to talk" Tucker said to Danny and Sam.

"Sure thing" said Sam as Danny and her left the house; Valerie and Tucker sat down on the couch.

"So...you're pregnant" said Tucker, Valerie then burst into tears.

"You must be so disappointed in me" said Valerie.

"How can you say that Val?" said Tucker as he held her in his arms.

"I've ruined our lives Tucker" said Valerie.

"No you haven't, this is my entire fault" said Tucker.

"No it isn't" said Valerie, she gave a sigh "I guess we're both to blame."

"So...what are you going to do with it" Tucker asked.

"I'm going to keep it, I'm going to do the right thing" said Valerie.

"And so am I" said Tucker.

"What do you m..." she never got to finish that sentence as Tucker got down in front of her on one knee.

"I know I haven't got a ring but I can fix that easily, so Valerie Grey, will you marry me?"

Valerie was speechless "Ar...Are you serious?"

"I am serious, I love you Val and I refuse to let you take care of our child on your own."

Valerie's eyes were filling with tears "Yes...yes I will marry you!" she said as they hugged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joel knocked on the door of his girlfriend Jazz with the memories of last night still fresh in his mind.

"Joel!" squealed Jazz as she opened the door and gave Joel a big hug.

"Offff! Hey Jazz" said Joel as Jazz led him inside where they found Lizzie, sitting her couch and resting her head on the shoulder of a boy.

"Joel, this is Lizzie's boyfriend, Nick" said Jazz, Nick had short brown hair, brown eyes and was working to become an author, Lizzie and him met on the internet 5 years ago and immediately hit it off when they met in person.

"So you're Joel, pleasure to meet you" said Nick as he offered Joel his hand which he gladly accepted.

Jazz then whispered something into Joel's ear "Ummmm...Joel and me are going into my room for a while, don't come in" said jazz.

"We won't" said Nick and Lizzie together as Joel and Jazz headed to Jazz's room. 5 minutes later sounds of giggling and moaning could be heard.

"Hey Liz" said Nick

"Hmmm"

"Why haven't we done it yet?" asked Nick.

"You know we're saving it for marriage" Lizzie replied.

"Oh yeah...can we still make out?" asked Nick.

"Of course we can" said Lizzie as she pounced on top of him and proceeded to make out with him.

An hour later, Jazz and Joel collapsed on Jazz's bed.

"That...was...amazing" said an out of breath Joel as he gave her a small kiss.

"It sure was I love you Joel" said Jazz.

"I love you too Jazz" said Joel as they started to make out.

"So, ready to go again?" said jazz seductively.

"Gimme a few minutes to catch my breath" said Joel.

Jazz then sat on top of him "You just lay back and relax and let me do all the work" she said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Danny were sitting in bed finishing some math's work.

"What did you get for question 2?" asked Danny.

"Ummmm...0.498" said Sam "I sure hope Tuck wasn't too hard on Val."

"Relax Sam, I know Tuck he's a very forgivable person" said Danny, just then Danny's mobile ringing on his bed side table.

"Hello...oh hey Val...he did what!...oh my god!...well see you later" said Danny before hanging happening.

"What happened? Oh no Tuck broke up with her, that bastard!" said Sam

"No no no! Far from it, he proposed and she said yes!" said Danny

"Oh my god, that's great!" said Sam.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks go out to duchess of death, Ghostboy814, Rana-the-elven-dragon- dannynsam4ever, cutereviewgirl, Tech-Man, Queen S of Randomness 016, Letoya L., Paranoid-One13, lar-lindor, MCR Rocks, divinedragon7, X-Roosterrelli-X, fakeout-makeout, 2wingo, catgirlversion3.0otakufan and teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver for reviewing Chapter 12

Our Lives Together

Chapter 13

By Word Life 316

Jazz woke up the next morning after one of the most intense nights of her life, all she could really remember was the moaning, the sweating and her begging for more as he continued to thrust into her again and again. She also remembered staring into his eyes and seeing his passion for her burn in them. But the thing was she couldn't fell him next to her, she opened her eyes to see a note lying on the pillow next to her;

_Dear Jasmine_

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay and watch your sleep but I had to go and open the boutique, I'll see you tonight._

_P.S. You were unbelievable last night._

Jazz hugged the note to her bare chest before she got dressed and headed to the living room, when she opened her bedroom door she found Lizzie standing there.

"Jazz got some booty! Some booty! Some what? What? Jazz got some..." sang Lizzie as she danced around and shoke her ass.

"Will you shut it!" yelled Jazz.

"What? It's my "Jazz got some Booty" dance" said Lizzie.

"Well it's very immature" said Jazz as she made some coffee.

"Oh come on Jazz, not only have you met the man of your dreams, but you got to make love to him too, just let it all out," said Lizzie.

Jazz grinned before letting out a huge scream of joy, one so loud it shattered the mug she was making coffee in!

"Opps, sorry" said Jazz sheepishly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam woke up the next morning in Danny's arms "Mmmmmm, Danny what time is it?"

"Ummm, about 9:00" said Danny.

"9.00! Oh my god! We're late for school!" said Sam as she bolted out of the bed and got changed "Well don't just lay there Danny, get dressed!"

"But Sam, it's a student free day" said Danny, Sam immediately stopped what she was doing with her bra on backwards and her underwear over her pants.

"Oh well thing, I guess I can do some things in town then" said Sam.

"Things, what things?' asked Danny.

"Oh you know, just things" said Sam.

"Well alright then, I might go visit by parents today" said Danny.

"You do that" said Sam as she rearranged her clothes as Danny got out of bed, got dressed and headed to the kitchen. When Sam made sure he was gone, she went to her and mobile and dialled in a number.

"Hello Jazz, its Sam, listen I was wondering if you could help with some clothes shopping today…Great! I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack! Look who's here" said Maddie as Danny walked into the kitchen.

"Danny my boy, come sit down, we're just about to have some coffee" said Jack.

"Thanks" said Danny as Maddie boiled the kettle.

"I still can't believe that bastard Dash raped my daughter" said Jack "I hope he rots in hell for what he's done, why if I was there I would have punched his head off!"

"Don't bother dad, me and Joel gave him a real good beating" said Danny.

"That's my boy" said Jack as he patted Danny on the back "and that Joel is a real nice boy too."

"He sure is, Jazz and he came over last week and he was such a sweet boy" said Maddie as she placed the mugs on the table.

"Tell me about it, he really took an interest in ghosts" said Jack as he drank his coffee.

"So….have you told Sam where you're going for your honeymoon?" asked Maddie.

"No I'm keeping it a surprise, I've just told her to pack for a trip" said Danny.

"I can't believe in a month my sons getting married," said Maddie "it seems like only yesterday when you were learning to walk and wetting the bed"

"Mum, I'm drinking here" yelled Danny.

"I'm sorry love, but just the thought of you and Sam getting married, having kids and watching them grow up like I am right now, just makes me…" she didn't finish that sentence as she started crying tears of joy, Jack and Danny looked at each other as Maddie gave a sniff and wiped the rest of the tears away.

"I'm sorry, I'm just getting a little emotional" said Maddie as she finished her coffee.

"Imagine what she'll be like at the wedding, she'll flood the church" Jack whispered to Danny, which made him snigger.

"What was that Jack" said Maddie as she glared at her husband.

"Errr nothing dear" said Jack

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Jazz were driving in Sam's black Ferrari, the wind blowing through their long hair (A/N: In the future Sam's hair isn't up anymore, it's long like Jazz's) "So how are you and Joel" said Sam.

Jazz grinned and blushed as she looked away from Sam, Sam immediately understood what had happened as her mouth opened in awe "You two didn't" said Sam.

Jazz turned back to Sam "We did, and it was unbelievable!" said Jazz, the two girls squealed "You wouldn't believe what it felt like, he was so gentle with me, but he had this wild animal instinct that was just…so….so…amazing!"

Sam grinned "I do know what that feels like, your brother does it all the time."

"EWWW gross, I don't want to hear about what my brother's like in the bedroom" said Jazz who looked a little green.

Sam laughed "Oh come on Jazz just think about; me and Danny in bed, naked, panting sweating and moaning each other's names"

By now Jazz had her hands over ears "LA LA LA LA LA! I am not listening! LA LA LA LA!" Sam was now bursting out laughing.

"So where are we going anyway?" asked Jazz.

Sam parked the car outside a store "Here."

Jazz's face fell when she saw the sign 'VICTORIA'S SECRET' "Oh no, no way am I doing that" said Jazz as she unbuckled her seat belt and was trying to jump out of the car, but Sam grabbed onto her waist!

"Please Jazz, I don't ask for much" pleaded Sam as she held onto Jazz.

"If you told me this before, I wouldn't have said yes!" screamed Jazz

"Please Jazz, just this one time"

Jazz finally stopped struggling and sat back down in her seat "Fine, I'll do it. But you owe me big for this."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam waited patiently outside the dressing room "Are you done Jazz?" asked Sam.

"I'm not coming out!" yelled Jazz from inside.

"Please Jazz, don't be difficult" said Sam.

A sigh was heard inside as Jazz walked out of the dressing room wearing a sexy red babydoll, seeing as how Sam and Jazz were about the same height and weight, they could use each other for modelling clothes.

"So what do you think?" asked Jazz, Sam stood up and walked around Jazz.

"Hmmm, it's a great fit and it shows your curves nicely, but I'm not wild about the colour" said Sam.

"I kinda like it" said Jazz, looking in the mirror while she thought _"I wonder if Joel would?"_

"Try the other one" said Sam as Jazz went back into the dressing room. 5 minutes she came out wearing a very dark purple babydoll as Sam gasped.

"It's perfect, I'll take it" squealed Sam and without thinking, pulled it off Jazz leaving her only in her underwear, Jazz screamed and tried to cover up as she ran back into the change rooms "Opps, Sorry Jazz"

After Jazz had recovered from the incident, Sam went to pay for the lingerie, while at the same time Jazz bought the red babydoll she had worn earlier, Sam looked at her confused "What?" Jazz said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dropping Jazz off Sam drove back home, she opened up her cupboard to put the lingerie in, she wanted to keep it a secret until their wedding night.

"SAM! I'M HOME!" yelled Danny as he came through the front door, Sam quickly grabbed the Victoria's Secret bag and placed it in the cupboard. She closed the door just as he walked into the bedroom.

"There you are Sam, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Errr nothing" replied Sam.

"I could have sworn I saw you put something in the closet, what have you got in there?" asked Danny whose face was very close to Sam's.

"Well…I….er…..um" stuttered Sam.

"Are you hiding something from me Sam?" asked Danny.

Sam knew she was in a pickle, so she did the first thing that came to mind to distract him…..she flashed him.

"Whoa Sam!" said Danny shocked as Sam threw off her shirt and bra and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want you now Danny!" said Sam glad that he had apparently forgotten about the cupboard.

"I…er…um…okay" said Danny as they started making out and making their way to the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joel walked towards Jazz's apartment and knocked on the door which was answered by Lizzie, "Hey Joel, Jazz is waiting in the bedroom for you" she said.

Jazz walked into Jazz's bedroom and froze when he saw her sitting on the bed wearing the red babydoll, she walked over to him seductively "You like" she asked.

"I definitely do like" said Joel as they started making out.

"Close the door and turn off the light and you'll get a big reward" said Jazz as she swayed her hips back and forth as Joel did what he was told.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: The next chapter is the one you've been waiting for DANNY AND SAM FINALLY GET MARRIED. But you'll have to wait a bit until it comes up.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks go out to Inuyushangel, teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver, MCR Rocks, Queen S of Randomness 016, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Ghostboy814, cutereviewgirl, Panic! I'm here, Insane Guy of DOOM, Beyonce's Angel925, Lover of the Fictitious, Tech-Man, 2wingo, Paranoid-One13, dannynsam4ever, divinedragon7 and lar lindor for reviewing Chapter 13.

AND NOW! The chapter you've all been waiting for!

Our Lives Together

Chapter 14

By Word Life 316

A month had passed and it was the day of the wedding, Valerie had moved in with Tucker after both their parents freaked out, or in Damon's case, fainted after finding out she was pregnant. Paulina had sank so low on the popularity ladder, the nerds who talked about Star Wars, wore pocket protectors and had hats with propellers were considered cooler than her. It was pretty hectic for Danny and Sam as well as their families as they got everything planned for the big day. The bachelor and bachelorette parties Danny and Sam's friends planned for them were complete disasters; when the male stripper they hired for Sam's bachelorette party started giving her a lap dance, all she could do was think of Danny and moan his name! Danny's party was even worse, everyone was enjoying the stripper bending over and shaking her body, until they discovered something quite shocking about her, or should I say HIM! But one of the biggest things to happen was the fact that Danny didn't get any from Sam for a whole month, Sam told him that she wanted to remain celibate a month before the wedding, so they would want it more on their wedding night, as soon as Danny heard this he went into the toilet and cried.

The morning before the wedding Danny woke up and found Sam wasn't there, the only thing that was there was a piece of paper;

_Dear Danny_

_As you know, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. So I'm staying at my parents. I'm already packed for our honeymoon; I can't wait to find out where you're taking me. See you at the wedding!_

_Sam _

Danny looked at the suitcase and gave a little sigh, today was the day, the day Sam would become his wife. For years he had dreamt of this day, when he was younger he never thought it would actually happen. He got out of bed and started getting ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Sam, you look so beautiful. Danny's going to love it" said Jazz as Sam stood in front of her mirror, wearing her wedding dress.

"It does look great; I wouldn't be surprised if Danny's mouth falls to the floor" said Star.

"Forget Danny, every man in the rooms mouth will drop. But if Tucker does I'll RAISE HELL" said a clearly pregnant Valerie.

"Relax Val, you don't want to have any unwanted stress" pointed out Jazz.

Just then, Sam's mother walked into the room "Awwww honey, you look so beautiful. I can't believe it's your wedding day," she said as she stared at Sam's elegant gown

"Me neither, I've dreamt of this day my whole life," said Sam.

"Can you girls leave for a minute? I need to talk to my daughter in private" asked Sarah as Jazz, Star and Valerie left the room.

"Sam, I've been waiting for this day to give you this" said Sarah as she showed Sam a velvet box, Sam gasped when she opened it, inside was a pearl necklace with a crescent moon pendant.

"It's beautiful" said Sam as she continued to stare at the necklace.

"It belonged to your grandmother," said Sarah, both their faces fell "I just wished she was here to see this," sadly, Sam's grandmother passed away 3 years ago, she always talked about how beautiful Sam was going to look on her wedding day, she also said she was going to be there. Sarah helped Sam put her necklace, Sam looked in the mirror and for some reason she knew her grandma was going to be at her wedding.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally time. Danny was standing at the aisle with his best man, Tucker.

"Are you nervous?" asked Tucker.

"Why would I be nervous, I'm getting married to my soul mate" said Danny.

Just then the organ started playing; the sounds echoed throughout the church signalling the arrival of the blushing bride. The doors opened and Sam walked out, everyone in the church gasped as Danny's jaw fell to the floor, Sam looked so beautiful as she walked down the aisle and stood next to Danny.

"You look amazing," said Danny.

Sam blushed through her veil "You look really handsome yourself."

The priest spoke up "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Daniel James Fenton and Samantha Marie Manson in holy matrimony."

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace," Danny and Sam's parents looked at the crowd with a look that said 'Don't even think about it'

After no one spoke up, the priest continued "Daniel, will you repeat after me."

"I, Daniel James Fenton", _"I, Daniel James Fenton."_

"Take you Samantha Marie Manson", _"Take you Samantha Marie Manson."_

"To be my lawfully wedded wife"_, "To be my lawfully wedded wife."_

"To have and to hold from this day forward", _"To have and to hold from this day forward."_

"For better or for worse", _"For better or for worse."_

"For richer, for poorer", _"For richer, for poorer."_

"In sickness and in health", _"In sickness and in health."_

"To love and to cherish", _"To love and to cherish."_

"From this day onward", _"From this day onward."_

"Till Death do us part", _"Till Death do us part."_

Sam couldn't stop smiling, she had the urge to just dive on him and kiss him right now "Samantha, will you repeat after me."

"I, Samantha Marie Manson", _"I, Samantha Marie Manson."_

"Take you Daniel James Fenton", _"Take you Daniel James Fenton."_

"To be my lawfully wedded husband"_, "To be my lawfully wedded husband."_

"To have and to hold from this day forward", _"To have and to hold from this day forward."_

"For better or for worse", _"For better or for worse."_

"For richer, for poorer", _"For richer, for poorer."_

"In sickness and in health", _"In sickness and in health."_

"To love and to cherish", _"To love and to cherish."_

"From this day onward", _"From this day onward."_

"Till Death do us part", _"Till Death do us part."_

After all that, they placed the rings on each others fingers "By the power vested in me in the by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," declared the priest. Danny pulled up Sam's veil, seeing tears of joy falling from her eyes as their lips meet for the first time as husband and wife. Sam and Danny ran down the aisle hand in hand and stood outside the church door as confetti started flying; Sam turned around and threw her bouquet in the air. Jazz and Lizzie both ran up to it, jumped and grabbed it at the same time, a large amount of screaming could be heard as a crowd gathered. As the dust settled, the bouquet ended up in the hands of……both of them! The bouquet had been ripped in half, Joel and Nick looked at each other, Joel gulped, while Nick thanked god that he was finally going to get some. Danny and Sam ran into the awaiting limo, which had their luggage in the trunk, the cans tied at the back and the "Just Married" sign as well.

"So, where are you taking me for our honeymoon?" asked Sam.

"A direct flight to……HAWAII!" said Danny, showing her the tickets, Sam squealed as she hugged her new husband as the limousine drove to the airport.

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been so busy as of late.


	15. Chapter 15

What's this...oh my god it is, AN UPDATE! Thanks to kpfan72491, shimmerwave06, Ariel, Inuyushangel, hamanor12, cutereviewgirl, dannynsam4ever, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Reina the Weirdo, Beyonce's Angel925, teddygeiger'sinsancecrazyluver, Queen S of Randomess 016, Tech-Man, rage.entertains.the.masses, MCR Rocks, babyangelwintergirl, Ghostboy814, 2wingo and lar lindor who reviewed and has been waiting patiently for an update.

Our Lives Together

Chapter 15

By Word Life 316

Danny and Sam were sitting first class on a direct flight to Hawaii for their honeymoon; they had gotten changed into some plain clothes at the Indianapolis International Airport. They weren't going to board the plane in their wedding clothes.

Sam leaned her head on Danny's shoulder as she held his hand "I love you so much Danny," she said.

"I love you too Sam," said Danny.

Sam Grinned "Danny I have an idea" she said before whispering something in his ear, Danny's eyes widened when he heard what she said.

"Sam, are you crazy" blurted out Danny.

"Come on Danny it'll be fun" she replied.

"A) I've been holding off for a month, one more day isn't gonna hurt me and B) you know for a fact we both can't fit in that cubicle" explained Danny.

Sam pretended to pout "You're mean Danny Fenton."

Danny smiled "Then why did you marry me?"

Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek "Because I love you, you dork" she replied before laying her head on his shoulder and falling asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Sam walked into the posh Hawaiian hotel about an hour later; they looked around and found hula dancers and coconuts everywhere. When they stepped inside two bus boys placed Leis around their neck.

"May I help you," asked the receptionist.

"Yeah, reservation under the name Mr. and _Mrs._ Fenton" said Danny, making sure to say Mrs. Fenton in just the right way so Sam would fell a great tingle up her spine.

"Ah yes, the honeymoon suite, here are your keys and enjoy your stay. The bus boys will take your bags up" said the receptionist.

"Thank you" said Danny as he took the keys.

They took the elevator up to the top floor, and headed to the honeymoon suite.

"Wait, I want to do this right" said Danny as he picked Sam up and walked inside, where they found their luggage already inside. As soon as Sam was on the ground, they started to make out like crazy as Sam vigorously tried to unbutton Danny's shirt as he tried to unzip her dress. Finally she managed to remove his shirt, Danny reached into his pants and pulled out a box of condoms, Sam however grabbed the box and threw them away.

"You won't be needing those" said Sam seductively as she unbuckled Danny's belt and pulled off his pants, leaving Danny in a pair of blue boxers.

"Now you lay on the bed, I'm going to go change into something a little more comfortable" said Sam as she grabbed the Victoria's Secret bag from her suitcase and headed to the bathroom to change. 5 minutes later, Danny was lying on the bed wondering what his new wife was getting into.

"Oh Danny" said Sam as she opened the door, Danny's eyes bulged when he saw Sam in the most sexy negligee he had ever seen. He sat up on the bed as Sam walked towards him.

"You like" she said as she leaned towards him, showing off her cleavage.

"Mmhmm" was all he could say as Sam sat on his lap and started to make out; Danny leaned backwards so he was lying on the bed with Sam on top of him.

They stopped kissing as Sam placed her hands on Danny's bare chest "Tonight will be the greatest night of your life" she said

* * *

Due to this story being T-Rated, the next scene will not be played

* * *

Danny and Sam were resting in each others arms after hours of passionate love making; they were awoken by the sound of the door knocking.

"ROOM SERVICE!"

Danny and Sam got out of the bed and "Just a minute" Danny said as Sam and him got into their bedrobes and opened the door. The busboy wheeled in a cart which had champagne in a chiller and two vegetarian meals.

"Happy honeymoon" he said before leaving.

Danny and Sam sat down at the table for a delicious meal, Danny poured two glasses of champagne. Sam held hers up for a toast.

"Here's to our past" said Sam.

"And to our future" said Danny as the clinked their glasses together, linked their arms together and drank.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16

Our Lives Together

Chapter 16

By Word Life 316

2 months later Sam was sitting in the bathroom with a huge grin on her face, she couldn't wait to tell her husband the great news. That's when she heard the sound of him coming through the front door.

"SAM! I'm home darling!" said Danny, Sam took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom where she was met with his open arms and lips.

"Danny, honey" said Sam.

"Yes dear" said Danny.

"I've got something to tell you" said Sam with a huge smile.

"What is it?" said Danny, getting eager to find out what it is/

Sam smiled even bigger "You're going to be a daddy!"

Danny stood there; his mouth wide opened "Ar...are you serious?" Danny managed to say.

Sam only nodded, Danny picked her up and started spinning her around before giving her are huge hug and kiss.

"Honey this is amazing! I'm going to be a father!"

The End

16 Chapters, almost 15000 words and almost 250 reviews, Our Lives Together has been my greatest story to date. But don't worry the third and final part of the trilogy entitled "In My Arms" will be up in a few weeks. I want to give a big thank you to my good friend Lizzie aka Inuyushangel, for letting me use her in the story and of course I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed the story;

**cutereviewgirl **

**divinedragon7 **

**dplover101 **

**centaurgurl08 **

**mrutrtle518 **

**Flashx11 **

**Panic! I'm here **

**dannynsam4ever **

**Queen S of Randomness 016 **

**crazybluephantom **

**Ghostboy814 **

**X-Roosterrelli-X **

**Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin **

**DxSfluffluver4ever **

**DragonSword35d **

**phantomschica**

**SHADOW DRAGON TWISTER**

**pottersparky **

**romancerox **

**catgirlversion3.0otakufan **

**lar lindor **

**2wingo   
**

**giggleaid **

**dAnnYsGiRl777 **

**Save Danny69**

**Ghostboy814 **

**Blood of a Tear**

**Pappy's Girl**

**fakeout-makeout**

**Fantomgirl 1 on 1**

**Danny fangirl lover**

**sazbo88**

**Wolfinson**

**KILLERGRIM23**

**teddygeiger'sinsanecrazyluver **

**The ninja that walks**

**ChesseyWonder221**

**Amras Felagund**

**Andrew Laplante**

**That Bloddy Demon**

**Paranoid-One13**

**Tech-Man**

**Rana-the-eleven-dragon**

**Cassie 101**

**MCR rocks**

**blemoon-175**

**Danny fangirl lover**

**MajorDxSfantatic**

**Opt1mus **

**Letoya L.**

**duchess of death**

**Insane Guy of DOOM**

**Beyonce's Angel925 **

**kpfan72491 **

**shimmerwave06 **

**Reina the Weirdo**

**rage.entertains.the.masses**

**Ariel**

**Lover of the Fictitious**

If I've missed anybody I apologise, see you all next time!

Word Life 316


End file.
